Secrets in the Forest
by devilofheaven
Summary: A seemingly interesting field trip gone wrong. What happens when ten get stuck in the trip. No one to save them they must be entertained. But to what extremes would they go to? And will they ever get out? This story is not going to updated anymore- check


**Pairings: YumixUlrich, SamxOdd, JeremyxAelita...eventually..SissyxTheo, and EmilyxWilliam**

**11th: Yumi, Emily, and William**

**10th: Ulrich, Sam, Odd, Sissy, Theo**

**9th: Jeremy and Aelita**

**

* * *

**

Secrets in the Forest

**Chapter One – Just Peachy**

**By: devilofheaven**

"You do realize that no matter how much more you feed Kiwi, there is NO way he could ever get fatter, right? Seriously Odd, I bet you, one of these days he's going to explode." Ulrich rolls his eyes at his friend's tactics.

"He got his hunger genes from muah!" Odd answers tartly, petting his dog. "And don't say that in front of him," Odd covers Kiwi's long pointy ears. "He's very sensitive, ya know."

"Whatever you say, Odd. Damn, I swear you're IQ is getting closer and closer to Nicholas's every day." Ulrich informs Odd, jumping onto his bed.

"Well at least –," Fortunately, no one ever heard what Odd was going to 'wittily' (yeah right) say. Why you ask? There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ulrich asks while resting on his bed, lying down with his arms over his head, and to the back of his tired neck.

"It's us." Jeremy bellows.

"It's open." Odd answers; continuing to feed his dog.

"Whoa! Odd, Kiwi looks like a bloat! What have you been feeding him?" Yumi exclaims as soon as she enters the boy's room.

"That's what I was telling him!" Ulrich agrees, raising himself to a sitting position on his bed.

"He's not fat, and he's sensitive!" Odd argues. "What a nice way to greet me!" Odd 'hfmps', turning away in fake anger.

Yumi glances at Ulrich and mouths 'hey'. Ulrich nods in greeting and pats the side next to him on his bed where Yumi usually sat. Yumi glides over to him and sits down on the bed gently. For some weird reason, they both had blushes on their face. **(Wonder why? ) **

"Where's Aelita?" Jeremy asks Yumi.

"Still getting ready." Yumi sighs. "She's starting to act like Sissy; looks like I'm going to have to whip her back into shape." Yumi teases.

"Well we should get to class now or else Jim's going to come up here and have this huge fit, yelling for no absolute reason. For some reason, he's been doing that a lot lately." Odd thoughtfully adds in.

"True. Let's go down." Ulrich groans, slowly getting up from his comfortable position, his bed creaking a bit by his movements.

"Race you down." Yumi suggestively asks Ulrich, winking at him. Ulrich nods in response. It was sort of like tradition now, they'd both race down as fast as their speed would let them, but then they'd slow down when they started to laugh, then the other one would try to go slow to let their crush win, so then they always ended up walking to class. It was actually quite fun to watch them.

"Ready set go!" Ulrich yells, sprinting down the hallway with Yumi right beside him.

Sure enough, when the rest of the gang reached the concrete floor, Yumi and Ulrich were walking not too far ahead of them, but this time, Aelita was with them.

"Aelita!" Jeremy yells, jogging up slowly to the pink-haired girl.

"Hi Jeremy." Aelita replies, blushing a bit.

Suddenly, a load creaking buzz went throughout the school's intercom. Yumi jumps, "I _hate _it when they use that freakin' bell!" Shuddering, Yumi walked the opposite way of the Lyoko gang.

"You should get to class Einstein, before you get a detention!" Odd suggests, walking in a different direction with Ulrich at his side.

Jeremy took Aelita's hand, and guided her away to their classroom. Yes, Jeremy and Aelita were about the same age as Ulrich and Odd, but were still in a grade below them. However, since they were so smart, all of their classes (except for first period) were with Ulrich and Odd.

**Yumi**

'Damn, why do Ulrich and Odd have to be sophomores?' Yumi moans to herself, hating the lonely walk to first period. 'This bites.' Yumi stalks into her classroom, and plops onto her seat, grumbling to herself.

"Bad day?" William asks, laughing at the expression on Yumi's face.

"I hate first period." Yumi managed to complain with her arms still surrounding her face.

"You are one unique person." William concludes, leaning back in his chair, which 'conveniently' was right in front of her.

"Oh shut up."

"Hey William. Yumi." Emily walks into the classroom, barely acknowledging Yumi at all. It wasn't as if Yumi cared. In fact, Yumi liked it that way. She never really could like Emily after the incident a while back. **(ROUTINE!) **Not as if Emily even remembered it.

"Mrnfin." Yumi stumbles out, meaning to say 'morning', but as said earlier, she couldn't care less what Emily thought of her.

"So what's up William?" Emily asks, leaning in from her seat, which also 'conveniently' was right behind Yumi.

Yumi groans inwardly. 'Great; another day sitting between the disgusting flirt fest.'

"Hello? Yumi I've been calling you're name since like FOREVER." William waves his hand in front of Yumi's face. She makes a face and turns towards him.

"Mr. Yamaguna is coming." She points towards the front of the classroom, where indeed their teacher was standing at.

"Class!" The teacher boomed out as everyone quickly got to their seats and shut up. Mr. Yamaguna was NOT one to mess with when he was angry enough. "Get out your logs." He orders, his voice just a bit above a whisper. Even worse.

"I wonder what's riding up his ass." Emily whispered to her friend who was to the right of her. Yumi rolls her eyes, great way to bug the teacher even more.

"Ms. Jani, do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

"No, sir." Emily answered back swiftly, red blush spreading through her cheeks.

"What? Emily Jani refuses a wonderful chance to talk in front of the class? Oh my, what has this world gotten to?" Mr. Yamaguna put a hand to his cheek in mock surprise. "See me after class Ms. Jani." He says, back in his quiet voice.

"Good Morning Kadiac Students. I want all upper class men to come into the Gym for their first period tomorrow; don't worry about the rest of your schedules, you will find out more tomorrow." Mr.Delmasinterrupts, over the loud cackling intercom.

"Okay, now we're going to conclude today's **(whatever you u learn in 11th grade history) **oral project on the history of you know what.

**Ulrich/Odd**

"I swear if Ms. Dahl has one hint of perfume in the room I'll stand up on my desk and scream 'bloody murder'." Odd exclaims, walking to his classroom.

"Have fun with that." Ulrich mutters, clearly not paying attention.

Odd turns to look in the direction of which Ulrich was staring at. After a few seconds, Odd found what Ulrich was gazing at, more like _who _Ulrich was gawking at. Odd rolls his eyes at his friend's obliviousness. "Stop gaping at Yumi or else I'll have to smack you."

"Have fun with that." Ulrich replied back in the same tone he used before.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Odd cackled, rubbing his hands together. Then he took his history book, and raised it up his head. To gather momentum, he started swinging it back and forth. "Oh boy, I will." Just as he was about to hit the brown haired boy, a voice stopped him. The only voice that could make his imagination run wild and makes him soar through the sky. Sam.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sam asks accusingly.

"Waking up Ulrich." Odd cheekily replies back to hide the blush that was quickly riding up his cheeks. But Odd soon stopped after the look he was receiving from Sam.

"RICK DEAR!" Sissy's voice could be heard from a few yards behind them. Odd and Sam both look back to see that screwed-up girl running to catch up with Ulrich. Then the two lovebirds turned back to where Ulrich was standing; correction: where Ulrich _wasn't _standing, at least not anymore.

"Mental note to self: Whenever Ulrich's off in Yumi land, bring Sissy into territory." Odd laughs and starts running after Ulrich closely followed by Sam and by Sissy.

The four kids reached the class just in time, the teacher came back a second later. "Good morning students! Isn't it just a wonderful day!" Ms. Dahl hyperly exclaims.

A few of the kids start coughing profoundly; no, they weren't coughing because of the teacher's freaky happy mood, but because of the overdose of perfume.

"Damn, you can see up her skirt…" Theo unconsciously says aloud, loud enough for his neighbors to here. (aka Ulrich, Odd, Sissy, and Sam)

"Perv." Sam mutters beneath her breath, ashamed to even know Theo.

"Funny pervert." Sissy adds in giggling while the two boys and Sam look at her in pure horror and disgust.

"How about bastard?" Odd adds to the conversation, propping up his head with his hand.

"Or asshole." Ulrich adds in with a horrible sneer, he's hated Theo since the beginning, and so far, nothing Theo has done has helped Ulrich's impression on him.

"How about shutting up right now?" Sam asks, sighing.

"Ooh, talking about a secret? I wanna know." Ms. Dahl screeches, practically skipping over to the five of them. "You should really let the class in on your conversation, unless you would rather have a detention." She adds, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. "We're waiting Mr. Della-Robbia, Stern,Kerrenstand Ms.Derang andDelmas**" **

Luckily for the five of them, the principal voiced over the intercom, "Good Morning Kadiac Students. I want all upper class men to come into the Gym for their first period tomorrow; don't worry about the rest of your schedules, you will find out more tomorrow."

The whole room starts to talk, and Ms. Dahl yells over them to calm them down. "Where was I?" She asks thoughtfully.

Good thing she has a poor memory. Odd's brain focused on a cough he heard on the other side of the classroom. Slowly, he took a sniff of the air. Perfume. Leisurely, Odd got up from his seat and stood on his desk. With a sharp intake of breath, he did, in fact, scream bloody murder.

Odd is _always _true to his word.

**LUNCH**

"Bye guys." Sam called out to the Lyoko gang.

"Bye Sam." The five of them chorus as Sam leaves for her other friends.

Sure, Sam was a friend of all of them, and Odd's sort of girlfriend. But no one, and I mean no one else, was included in that private group. No other kid could know about Lyoko; especially not without the group's entire vote. However, it wasn't really a problem for they were all happy the way they were. Fortunately for them also, they had found a way to disable any Xana attacks for the next twenty-seven days and counting. But it was very difficult and most likely one of those once-in-a-lifetime things.

"I wonder what that whole thing about being in gym tomorrow for first period was about." Odd asks curiously.

"I bet it's just another fundraiser." Jeremy adds in, already bored with the conversation. Unknown to only Aelita, Jeremy kept on taking quick or not-so-quick glances at the pink-haired wonder.

"But what about the 'don't worry about the rest of your schedules'?" Aelita asks, contradicting Jeremy, but not on purpose.

"They're probably just trying to get us riled up about it, raising our hopes, and then crashing it down." Odd dramatically announces. He brings his index finger in the air, and whistles, slowly dropping it to the table, and then making a loud 'boom' sound.

"Interesting perspective Odd." Yumi smirks, right behind Odd, causing him to jump. She smiles and softly sits to Ulrich's right. "I actually _know _what we're going to do." Yumi laughs at Jeremy's expression.

"So what is it Yumi?" Ulrich asks interested, turning over to look at her.

Yumi blushed very slightly, and continued, "You guys will find out later."

"You're so mean Yumi!" Odd exclaims.

Yumi raises an eyebrow, "Well now I'll be sure that you're the first to know." She sarcastically proclaims.

Odd groans and makes a face at Yumi, who makes one right back at him.

"You guys are acting so babyish." Jeremy says very amused.

**TOMORROW MORNING**

"I can't wait to find out." Odd exclaims while making sure he had all the things he needed in his bag. "Can you wait?" Odd asks Ulrich.

Ulrich turns around to see Odd right behind him. Ulrich shudders. "You have _got _to stop doing that."

"Why?" Odd moans. "It's so much fun. Anyways, getting off topic here, can you wait?"

"Actually I can." Ulrich answers back, leaving the room.

Odd quickly follows him. "How in the world can you wait that long for something like that?" Odd asks desperately as they walk down for breakfast.

"Maybe because I already know what it's about, Odd." Ulrich chucks at the stricken look on Odd's face.

"What do you mean?" Odd asks flabbergasted.

"Yumi told me yesterday when I walked her home, because, er – I forgot my book there." Ulrich covers up, turning red, and giving himself a sudden boost in his stride.

"YUMI TOLD YOU!" Odd bellows, then calms down. "And about the other part, dream on buddy." He pats his friend on the back and starts jogging over to the gates where Yumi was just walking through, while yelling at the top of his lungs, "YUMI!"

Ulrich shook his head; boy is Yumi going to kill him now. Slowing his stride to a slow walk, he thought about who he would get paired with for this trip. He continues to walk, and he flinched a hand rested itself on his shoulder. Without looking, he knew it was Yumi, he could tell from the touch.

"Heh, hi Yumi." Ulrich sheepishly states.

"Ulrich, I thought I told you not to tell Odd." Yumi says through gritted teeth.

"Heh. RUN!" Ulrich yells, breaking out from Yumi's grip and running away from Yumi who was – who chasing after him! Ulrich screams girlishly and runs around in circles as Yumi runs after him. Odd fell to the floor laughing, completely forgetting about what was to happen in first period.

**Yumi/Ulrich**

"Ulrich!" Yumi pants out while running after him, now sprinting on the track.

"I will not give in!" He laughs, looking back at her…and accidentally tripping over a soccer ball. "AHHHH!" Suddenly a shadow appeared over him. He gulps and looks up.

"Nice Ulrich." Yumi smirks, looking down at Ulrich. "You really should watch where you're going." She laughs again at Ulrich's expression. "Back to the reason of _why _I was chasing you. Why did you tell Odd?" She exclaims, moaning.

"Uh…it was fun." Ulrich nervously says, and then an idea struck his head. He untangled his right leg, and swiped it under Yumi's feet, causing Yumi to fall. Right on top of him. Yumi's arms were out to protect herself, and at this position, they were on the sides of Ulrich. In a very uncomfortable position.

'Luckily' for them, Odd's voice rang out, "Yumi!"

Yumi instantly got off from her position, clearing her pants from dirt, and started walking away, joined with Ulrich seconds later, both who acted as if that little move had never happened.

**Odd **

"Heh, RUN!" Ulrich yells.

Odd turns around to watch what was going to happen next. Ulrich started to run. Run of all things! Crazy guy. The part that did it for Odd was Ulrich's girlish scream; Odd fell over in laughter, tears pouring out of his eyes. Wow, were those two nuts or something? Odd sighs, and gets up to see that Yumi was now chasing Ulrich around the track. Odd rolls his eyes, and turns around. Bumping smack into Sam.

"Er, Hi." Odd nervously says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Odd." Sam answers back, but she was completely calm.

"Hi." Odd repeats again, and then mentally slaps himself.

"You already said that." She replies in a very amused way.

"Oh right. I did." Odd laughs. "So what's up?" Sam raises an eyebrow, and points her finger up. "Well so_rr_y. How's it going?" Odd rephrases, rolling his eyes.

"It's actually going pretty well. My grades are lifting and all that crap. Thanks, Odd." Sam smiles giving Odd a quick hug. Odd had seen how Sam was changing and thought that maybe if she switched to this school, she could get better. Now, it seemed like she has.

"You're welcome." Odd cracks a big grin. "I'm always right."

Sam rolls her eyes and walks away. "See you later Odd."

Odd stops to rub his face, mentally he went over the conversation in his head. "Gawd, I'm such a loser." He moans. To get his mind off his new problem, he remembers about what Yumi knows. "YUMI!"

**Few Minutes Later**

"Attention, all upper classmen in the Gym, pronto!" Mr. Delmas announces through the loudspeaker.

"FINALLY!" Odd yells, jumping up and pulling Jeremy and Aelita with his arms while trying to run to the Gym.

"You guys have fun with that." Yumi laughs, walking away with Ulrich.

Aelita and Jeremy both wore pained expressions on their faces as Odd tries to pull them and run at the same time. In fact, it would have just been quicker for Odd to _push _them instead of pulling. But, Odd would never think of such a thing.

"You guys are so slow!" Odd puffs out.

"Yumi and Ulrich are already in the Gymnasium." Aelita points out; all three of them turn to look at their two friends.

"Indeed they are." Jeremy solemnly says, winking at Aelita. With his free hand, he lifted one finger up, then two, and on three, both of them got out of Odd's tight grasp, and sprinted to the Gym.

"HEY!" Odd soon yells after realizing all of his friends were ahead out them. "So not fair." He pouts, and begins to sprint after them.

"Hey, you stop fooling around!" Jim yells at a random person, climbing up the bleachers. "Stop that right now!"

"I don't wanna. What you gonna do about it?" A random ninth grade boy yells.

"Man ninth graders are so immature." William moans. The Lyoko gang both turn around to see William right behind Yumi. Both Aelita and Jeremy glare at him. William notices the glares he's receiving, and quickly rephrases his statement, "Uh, I meant some ninth graders are so immature."

"Sure." Odd rolls his eyes, choosing to ignore William instead of acknowledging him. Ulrich glares at him as he passes as do Aelita and Jeremy. Yumi sighs. "William, seriously, if you want them to like you, you've got to try harder." She pats him on the shoulder and follows after her best friends.

"Oh, just wait till I get my hands on you!" Jim yells, making threatening hand signs while chasing a laughing ninth grader.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Principal Delmas asks in a disapproving voice as Jim dropped the kid.

"Uh, Uh nothing sir." Jim sheepishly answers as the kid runs over to her friends and sticks her tongue out at Jim.

"Don't let me find you doing that again." The principal sternly warns the PE teacher and walks to the center of the Gymnasium.

The principal tests the microphone, causing a huge crackling over the room. "Okay. I'm pretty sure all of you kids wouldn't want to listen to me for this whole time, so I'm going to have the seniors take it from here."

A quarter of the senior class appeared behind the principal. The school president stood in front of the rest of them and took the main microphone from Principal Delmas. "Hi. As you all now, I'm the president of your school, Kadiac. Okay, so some juniors will now what I'm about to explain to you." The girl takes a deep breathe. "Okay, so you all will have a group with at least two eleventh graders, and then some tenth and ninth graders. Added on, some of the groups will be taking two eighth graders along." The girl steps back as the vice president steps forward.

"Right." The boy clears his throat. "For this field trip, you'll be going to this forest type structure. It's filled with animals, yet it's in a closed area. It's quite huge. And don't worry about the animals, they're not there by force, they are healing for now and will be sent back to the real forest when necessary."

He steps back as the treasurer walks forward. "So this trip may seem _hella _boring, but it's not. It's really fun. But truthfully, it's really dangerous if you don't pay attention."

The principal walks back up the center of the stadium. You'll be getting you're group list in just a few minutes. We will call up a few juniors that know of what to do, and they will call their group members name to come down." Principal Delmas finishes, handing down the microphone to Jim.

"So when this whole thing is over, just walk around for the rest of the period. Okay, let's see. When I call your name, get your butt down here and don't waste our time." Jim gruffly announces before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and a clipboard that was sitting next to his feet. "Andrew Armstrong, Erick Barbosa, Allen Chose, Samantha Choti, Yumi Ishiyama…" Jim calls out the rest of the names. Yumi quickly gets up and jogs down the bleacher steps.

Soon it was Yumi's turn to read the people on her list. Yumi clears her throat, and takes the microphone from Samantha. She begins out happy, and even more excited as she continues, "Sam Derang, Jeremy Beloplis, Aelita Stones, Odd Della-Robbia, and Ulrich Stern." Yumi pauses to take a breath. As she skims through the rest of the paper, her face darkens, only noticed by her close friends. "William Terestrong, Emily Jani, Sissy Delmas, and Theo Kerrenst"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Are you kidding me? You have got to be kidding me. PLEASE BE KIDDING ME!" Odd begs, clinging onto Yumi's arm.

"First of all: get the hell away from my arm before I permanently punch your face in and second of all: sadly enough, I'm not kidding."

All of them had reasons to hate or strongly dislike their other group members.

Ulrich hated William because he was friends with Yumi. No other guy out of their own group could be friends with Yumi, ever! Okay, so maybe Ulrich was a bit overprotective, but can you blame him? William also bugged him, a lot. Ulrich could tell that William has a crush on Yumi; he flirts with her so much.

Yumi didn't hate William all that much, but he was a pain at times. He could be fun to talk to…if he wanted to be. Yet it did annoy her how much he hit on her. She didn't even want to think of all the opportunities he would have on the field trip!

Yumi was also basically the only one who hated Emily. She and Emily…were sort of competitive. Yumi didn't like her since the time when Ulrich spent a lot of time with her. Since then, whenever she did anything that involved Emily, they would both fight. And fight hard.

Seriously, who in the Lyoko group actually liked Sissy? Ulrich hates her for always hanging around him and bugging him. Yumi hates her because Sissy's always making fun of them, and for bugging Ulrich. Odd hates Sissy because…because she's Sissy! Jeremy and Aelita don't like her for making fun of Aelita in the beginning.

Ulrich has hated Theo ever since the time he walked her home. They both have a competitive thing, just like Emily and Yumi.

"Why are all of you guys so…bleck?" Sam asks, joining the 'famous' five. Then it dawns on her face. "Oh…our group." She nods her head, showing her sympathy.

"Don't forget, we got Millie and Tamiya with us. They're going to snoop all up in our business." Yumi groans, running her hand through her hair.

Just then the warning bell rings. Aelita sighs. "Well, I guess we'll all see each other at lunch."

**AFTER LUNCH **

"Get in the bus in an orderly fashion." Jim yells over the crowd of people. Orderly fashion? Yeah right! "WAIT! First check in with your whole group with me." He orders, suddenly, the rush to the bus shifted to Jim.

"You have got to be kidding me! We just got here." Jeremy moans; taking one last glance at the bus he was so close to. He sighs, and takes Aelita's hand to weave themselves through the crowd.

Soon enough, Yumi's group were up next to Jim. He counts all the people and checks them off of his clipboard, and then he reminds them to sit next to each other. Yumi rolls her eyes and leads them onto the bus. Since Yumi's group was one of the last to sign in, on their bus, there were only a few open seats left, way at the back. Yumi walks all the way to the back, and takes the second to last seat on the right. The complete back seat was filled with extra luggage.

William was right behind Yumi the whole time, and was about to sit next to her, before, Odd pulls him away, and pushes Ulrich into the seat. William glares at Odd, and sits in the seat above Yumi, with Emily. Odd hips Sam into the seat across from his best friend, and makes sure that he has the aisle seat. Theo and Sissy sit in the seat about Odd's, with Sissy at the aisle side. Jeremy and Aelita both sit two seats ahead of Ulrich and Yumi, and Millie and Tamiya sit two seats ahead of Sam and Odd.

"You know what?" Odd yells on the bus.

"What?" Sissy asks, poking her head back to look at Odd.

"This bites."

* * *

**Okay, so sorry about all of the weird last names, i couldn't find them anywhere so i made them up, but don't worry, they aren't improtant. So tell me if you like it or not! **


End file.
